Take Me Under
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Cold, callous and quiet were three things that he was anything but beneath the bleachers that unexpected afternoon. Shameless smut/PWP. GaaraxReader Oneshot. Please read and Review!


**a/n: This is a new concept that I've had in the woodworks for a while now, and is a little treat for my wifey **_Lezlee_**, who has requested for a few little oneshots. Although in this case, I wrote this little baby as a teaser for her desired plot-line, so I do hope that it suits her tastes. Do enjoy. ;D**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Cold, callous and quiet were three things that he was anything but beneath the bleachers that unexpected afternoon. Shameless smut/PWP. GaaraxReader Oneshot._

**Categories: **Romance

**Rating: M **baby! C:

**Pairing: **_Gaara x Reader_ (Thought I'd dabble in something well out of my comfort zone...)

* * *

*_Sasukeluva_ **4eva** presents;*

_**Take Me Under**_

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

_Your blood was in a heated frenzy beneath the flushed pull of your bared flesh, burning with passionate ardour and causing hot tingles to dance without abandon up the delicate arch of your spine. _

_Delicate fingers traced the curve of your elbow, ghosting over the taut skin and grazing over the old scars of past "missions" as they made their descent to their desired prize._

_Eyes wide, lips parted and spilling haphazard exhalations, cheeks pink with the traces of a warm blush, you raise your startled gaze up to meet the collected calm of swirling aqua and crimson._

_"Gaara...!" His name slips from between silky velvet, and you sigh when his wandering appendages meet their mark. _

_Finally...!_

_Tugging and pulling, tugging and pulling, and a delicious heat spreads throughout your body, its molten texture melding seamlessly with your tastebuds until you are drowning in idyllic indulgence._

_An indignant gasp escapes your lips, and you are met with an impertinent smirk from an amused redhead. _

_"Gaara! What do you think you're doing?!"_

_He scoffs at your surprise._

_"What, you ask? Indulging."_

_And then he swoops in for the kill._

* * *

You hardly expected it, but the delicious taste of cherries and Menthol cigarettes seeps into your senses, and coaxes a subtle moan from the very depths of your chest as you surrender to sensation, melting into quaking limbs and jittery excitement as his tongue delves into your heated cavern.

This normally callous, cold and eerily quiet young man had intimidated you into joining him beneath the bleachers during seventh period Astrophysics, under the guise that he would do you harm if you did not comply to his demand.

A nervous wreck, you trailed after him with hesitant footsteps, your eyes desperately searching for an escape.

One that would never surface, for he merely clasped your frail wrist in a vicelike hold, and proceeded to drag your struggling form down the long stretch of hall that led to the P.E. department's emergency exit.

Oh dear lord, you were going to be expelled for sure! Cutting class was one thing (and although your attendance record was spotless, you were more concerned about what this redheaded lunatic wanted), but breaking the rules by using a door for school staff members was on a _whole_ other playing field.

But nothing would deter him from whatever was motivating this insanity, for he threw open the stainless steel barricade with little effort (he may appear wiry and physically ineffective, but by god was he strong!), and continued on his warpath without divergence.

You were thrown against the wall upon arrival at your impromptu destination, and from there, his lips had found purchase on your throat, whilst his hands groped at the flesh of your chest.

You were not proud of your figure like most girls, believing yourself to be inadequate.

Too flabby around the tummy, thigh-heavy and packing a little too much junk in your trunk for it to have been considered remotely sexy, and barely average in terms of bust-size. Your only redeeming feature was your eyes, you thought. They were deep and expressive, and a wonder to behold when looked at from the right angle and distance.

But even with this insecurity, it seemed that the rebellious resident psycho of your school had taken a shine to you. Admittedly, you had thought him to be a cutie when you had first laid eyes on him in Freshman year, but that was well before his unsympathetic tendencies began to surface.

Girls flocked to him regardless of this caustic disposition, and he had his fill of them before breaking their hearts and storming off to a place that would isolate him from the inevitable fall-through.

Even so...

Even though he had inflicted so much pain and heartbreak...

You couldn't bring yourself to despise him, like the logical side of your brain said you should.

For you had liked him secretly despite his failings as a human being, and had craved for his undivided attentions for as long as you had known him (being partners in science class helped you to establish some weird, unspoken connection that unnerved too many to count).

* * *

Clothes lay in tatters around you as he lowered you onto the ground, spreading kisses like liquid fire over the vast expanses of your skin until he had swallowed your pert nipple effectively between perfect pearly whites.

His hand descended further down, down, down, leading you to where you were before you chose to reminisce the circumstances of your untimely hookup.

He parts your thighs with practised precision, his naked hips settling between the vulgar spread of your "too-chubby" upper legs with quick dexterity. It was strange that your clothes had come off so easily, without a word of complaint or resistance, and that he had made such short work of his own as well.

Normally he would just unzip his fly, rip off his chosen girl's panties, hitch up her skirt, and fuck her into submission against the wall. You knew this to be true, for you had watched on more than one occasion, curious to see how he interacted with people other than you (for he may have been reserved, but he was respectful and relatively kind, in his own standoffish manner).

You had watched, fixated, on the way his hips had pinned them in place, the way his hardened cock pushed past the swollen lips of their pussies and into the moist depths within, listened to his terse grunts as if they were a musical score all their own, feeling your own sex throb with need and your underwear grow heavy with the stain of your unexpected arousal.

Watching him fuck was _incredible_.

Being on the receiving end, you thought, would be **so** much better.

Either he was a mind-reader, or he had been planning this for a while, for he was making your dirtiest wish a very vivid reality.

His gruff words had left a deep impression on you, even as he buried his face between your thighs, mouth searching for the best way to make you scream for more.

Stars sparkled dimly behind your eyes as his teeth found purchase on your swollen clitoris, impertinent tongue flicking nimbly around the distended protuberance until you swore that the entire universe had crash-landed in your brain.

He was such a fucking _TEASE_!

You squirmed in a futile attempt to find friction, but his large hands fixed you in place, an unmovable force that felt crushing against your bucking hips, and you could feel his lips tug into a smirk against the slippery folds of your labia, his chuckle rumbling and endless and causing an electric shot to fill your clit with a rush of blood and excitement.

He was as sadistic as he was indifferent, and the mixture was startling.

You emit a low groan when his fingers fill you to the brim, pumping you relentlessly in time with his harsh sucks and nips at your now throbbing bundle of interconnected nerves. It was too much!

Your hands wind in his fiery scarlet locks, which gave the impression of pooling blood whenever you stared at it for too long, tugging him closer as you tilted your hips against his fast-paced oral-and-finger-fucking ministrations as much as you can, being so heavily weighed down upon by his lethally strong palms.

He brings you to the very brink of ecstasy, before unlatching his mouth from your clit and removing his wiry appendages from the depths of your now thoroughly drenched sex.

You let out a frustrated whimper, writhing against the cold, damp grass in an attempt to relocate the heat of his pleasuring.

He let slip an amused chortle, watching you with mirth dancing in the prismatic aqua of his irises.

You felt a delicious clenching in your lower abdomen when he settled his intense gaze upon you, a faint flush dusting your cheeks as he made a point of staring you up and down, his orbs zeroing in on the molten pink flesh between your legs and causing your face to explode with colour.

Stained with your embarrassment, you look up coyly through your long eyelashes to meet his expressive countenance, the sinful tilt to his lips spreading a delectable heat through your body.

He was too gorgeous for words, regardless of his apparent "gothic" disposition, the thick black eyeliner smeared around the rims of his lashes only serving as a means of accentuating the liquid turquoise of his eyes.

You were still a little unnerved by the stark crimson tattoo on his forehead, which clearly depicted an emotion that you were near certain he did not possess, but other than that, the entire makeup of his being was extremely pleasing to your aesthetic sensibilities.

His lips part, and you strain to hear his soft monotone, which rumbles gruffly in the tense silence of the schoolyard.

"I see that you like watching me fool around with your upperclassmen."

Your eyes widen fractionally. He _SAW_ you?!

_Oh god._

"Did it make you _wet_? Did you like watching me _fuck them_ into oblivion?"

Your breath hitches when he presses his palm against your sex, cupping it intimately whilst grazing teasingly against your aching clitoris. You moan, a resounding keen that echoes eerily off of the steel bleachers overhead, and arch against him, his sinewy frame arcing just out of reach, denying you the the right for flesh to flesh contact.

You squirm, irritated by his impish avoidance. Something in his expression changed when you scowled at him petulantly; he took upon a look of strained arousal, and pressed himself to every crevice of skin he could cover with his imposing frame.

A satisfied sigh leaves you, your legs coming to encircle his narrow waist in order to rope him further into your very being. His mouth slants over yours, leaving you breathless and burning with desire as he ground his naked member against the petals of your sex, gyrating his hips frantically as he searched for the right tempo and momentum.

And when he finally found it, you nearly broke into sobs, tears streaming from the corners of your eyes as you wept for more.

He kisses the corners of your eyes, tongue flicking at the edges and licking the salty sprites of water away with deft swipes. His normal cold smirk was noticeably absent as he absorbed the full extent of your emotions. The strain was unbearable. You felt like you were going to come apart from the inside out. Such was the sexual tension that he had evoked from within you.

You ached and burned and throbbed, and it was _killing_ you!

"You didn't answer my questions..." Gaara intoned in an almost creepy singsong voice, the roughened chill of his voice skating over your skin and raising goosebumps over the smooth surface.

As if to punctuate his descent into instability, he tugged on one of your nipples and your clitoris simultaneously, your entire body going rigid as you came none too gently against the palm of his hand, the spastic jerk of your pelvis sending electrical currents to every nerve ending in your body.

Your mouth fell open into a permanent, silent scream, a mere choked garble squeezing its way out of your dry throat as you pressed yourself to every inch of exposed skin that you could attach yourself to, your mind finding it difficult to discern reality from the waking realm of dreams as you fought for the equilibrium that just would not come to you.

Still buzzing from your first orgasm by his practised hand (and technically tongue), you barely noted the presence of his penis until he had pressed it flush to your lips, a small bead of white ejaculate fluid smearing over the rosy folds in order for you to become acquainted with the taste of a man.

A deep clenching from within awoke at the provocative display, and you knew then that he was a natural redhead, the coarse scarlet patch that perched itself over the ivory of his complexion a startling means of confirmation. There was no hair-dye involved here, that was for sure, you thought with a shy smile in his general direction. He was leaning too far forward in order to see your fond expression, his hips in direct alignment with your face.

A drop of that salty liquid splattered soundlessly against your cheek, and the throbbing staff, discoloured an angry red in reverence to your every fibre and molecule, twitched in what you assumed to be was a painful manner.

Having such an unwelcome addition to one's anatomy must be truly trying, you think with a sympathetic glance at the cock that was eclipsing everything else in your vision, before you run your tongue along the very tip, licking away the dewy ball that had begun to take form upon its surface before becoming one with your own essence.

His pelvis jerks spastically in response, and you revel in the sudden control that you now possess over him.

His terse order to _'Suck!'_ was easily ignored as you allow yourself a moment to indulge, your tongue tracing the very sensitive bridge between the crest that diverged to the length of his member, sinking into the natural fold before you kiss your way down to the base of his turgid length, teeth nipping here and there all the way, drawing forth from the depths of his chest a low pitched groan that made you wetter than ever.

When he all but slammed the tip of his dick against the corner of your mouth, having missed when you turned your face off to the side ever so slightly, you decided to spare him of this torment, your lips enclosing around the angry head of his penis before you (literally) sucked him into the moist, hot confines of your sweltering orifice, a moan of complete and unadulterated bliss from him and yourself sounding in the quietude of the sticky summer afternoon.

You hummed as you suctioned him deeper and deeper, until he was tapping against the gag-reflex at the very back of your throat. As tempting as it was for you to choke and consequently (possibly) bite his cock off in the process, you contained the urge within you, summoning the willpower to persevere from his harsh downward thrusts into the vacant heat of your tonsils and instead creating more friction with the stimulation of your tongue against the oversensitive ridges and veins located on the underside of his broad length.

Grazing your teeth against the highly vulnerable organ was what forced the coil within him to snap in two, as he came, hard, into your waiting cavern, your spluttering coughs the only reason that he whipped his cock out of the delicious heat of your mouth in fear of suffocating you in the process of finding his release. The rest of his cum splattered across your face with a wet, audible_ 'Splat!'_, missing your eyes by mere luck alone.

You were feeling a little lightheaded after all of that sucking without air, and you closed your eyes in order to disperse the unpleasant motion sickness from your body. Gaara crawled down your body, resting his weight upon your naked curves as you struggled to catch what was already lost to you.

His sucking on your neck hardly helped any, the sharp pinch of his teeth nipping at the raw skin in order to leave vampire kisses all over the place in discordant harmony causing whatever breath that you had managed to capture to hitch painfully in conjunction with the sharp stinging at the base of your shoulder.

He lapped up the blood with tender flicks of his tongue, mouth massaging the sore flesh until a satisfied keen left your lips. Praise The Lord Almighty for blessing the world with such an irresistible force of devastating beauty!

You could hardly stand anymore of this strenuous teasing!

Gaara seemed to share your sentiments wholeheartedly, for he wasted no time in hooking your legs over his narrow hips, clutching the planes of skin between your own hips and ass with fingers that you easily believed would be hard to pry away from the depths of your skin, before he pressed himself against you; all **hot** and hard and _huge_.

You moaned when he parted the folds of your slippery labia with practised precision, slipping the broad width of his member between them before he ground down against the hypersensitive flesh, gyrating haphazardly against the trembling orifice until your eyes were blinded with brilliant white flashes.

The friction, oh god!

You reciprocate in his delicious foreplay, grinding against the steely heat of his cock in an attempt to amplify the wonderful sensations coursing through your nervous system, and he groans in approval of your wicked descent into adultery.

It seemed there was vixen in you yet, he mused silently, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watches your cum-covered face contort with ecstasy. He had you where he wanted you.

You always thought that he would fuck you shamelessly like he did the others that you had seen him with, but you were proven oh so very wrong when he eased himself into you, stretching you past your usual limitations.

Your fingers and "borrowed" vibrator—courtesy of a sympathetic Ino, your closest friend and sexual confidante—had only ever done so much in the aftermath of Gaara's flagrant exhibitionism, and you had never achieved full penetration thanks to your desire to save your virginity for the one that you chose to give your love to, so this deep dip into your depths was truly exquisite.

You felt him stretch you into infinity, and with the amount of stimulation that had been applied to your very swollen clit, you felt nothing but discomfiting pleasure, your frame shaking in a fruitless attempt at containing your lust within yourself.

It was an implausibility, because when he thrust himself indulgently into you, filling you to the very hilt with his pulsating manhood, you nearly came from the sheer excitement that threatened to tear you apart from the inside out, your entire skeleton seemingly jostling against itself from within as you held onto him for dear life.

He supported your twitching frame with a controlled composition that you had seen all too often when he had all of the other girls pinned and fluctuating around him, the fluidity of his coming thrusts slipping deeper and deeper until he was pressed intimately against the ridiculously oversensitive bundle of interconnected nerves within the recesses of your pussy. And you screamed, because by _god_, was he **INCREDIBLE**.

His hips maintained a steady rhythm, which was surprising to you, because he had never had so much patience or consideration for others. Plenty of other former virgins had proffered their purity to him on an "all you can eat platter", and he had shown them the same amount of "kindness" as he had with the other more experienced girls of his year. So then why was he bothering with such uncharacteristic pleasantries?

Your thoughts scatter when he lifts your legs higher up his sides, until they were tucked beneath his armpits, your hips losing all leverage and elevation as he pounded into the wet, moist, endless heat of your throbbing sex, leaving you stranded like a fish out of water as he slowed the momentum to an agonisingly sweet burn.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh goddddddd_, how could something so awkward feel so fucking _gooooood_? You thought internally, your hand slipping between your sweat-slicked bodies in order to find a new layer of pleasure that could overshadow the current one, only to be impeded by his own hand, which interlaced with yours and peeled it away from the rosy flesh that you had been seeking to find bliss in.

You moan in protest, unhappy with the denial of your own ministrations, but your petulance quickly evaporates into nothingness when the red-haired loony of your wildest fantasies removes himself from you, only to rub the tip of his engorged phallus against the raised ridge of your clitoris, which sung with the sudden and unexpected transition.

He then sunk back into you, no hesitance in his deep plunges as he rubs a coarse thumb over the quailing external sex organ that you had become so familiar with over the past year and a half of closet masturbation, the combination of his dick digging for gold in the depths of your womb and the outer stimulation proving to be too much to handle all at once.

You cum, quite roughly, falling down the treacherous cliff-face and into a pool of ecstasy unmatched when you reach the bottom, your eyes burning with unshed tears as the intensity of your orgasm bowls you over.

He pounds into your fluctuating, rapidly clenching walls, drowning in the oppressive heat of your wet sex, until he too finds that pivotal moment of completion, your moans increasing in volume when you feel his hot seed pouring into your sensitive womb. It only served as the catalyst for yet another heated orgasm, which swallows you whole in its blissful rapture, your entire body sucking him into the creases of your love as you hold him close, trying to regain some of your lost composure.

You were still riding out the waves of your climax when he mounted you once more, his once almost-flaccid cock reacting instinctively to your third dance with Lady Ecstasy, his hands slinging your legs over his shoulders before he leaned his full weight forward, pinning you sharply in place as he let you have it rough. Like you had always fantasised.

He pushes into you hard and fast, animalistic and purely primal as his hooded aquamarine eyes fogged over with arousal; he was so fucking _hard_!

You could _feel_ his cock within you from _the outside_, powerful plunders stretching the taut pull of skin over your stomach until you had little butterflies settling amongst the complex coil that was springing alight once more.

His sweltering tip was pressing flush to your aching "good" spot, the tantalising friction bringing you over the precipice once more; this time for the last time.

You squeeze him and suck him further into yourself in a bid to keep him from separating from you, but the sheer intensity of his own orgasm leaves your body without the ability to properly function, your twitchy walls and superb inner reflexes rendered useless as he eased himself out of your too-full birthing canal, which was flooded with sticky white semen that seeped out of you in droves once he had done so.

He was exhausted, from the look on his face, and you couldn't blame him. He had just gone two straight rounds, one orgasm atop the other, without pause, and thus he was justified in his fatigue. Harsh out-breaths spilled from between your swollen lips, which were excessively pink due to the bruising force of his kisses, your pretty eyes falling to a weighted close as you succumbed to the call for inertia.

The solid, comforting weight of his own head resting against your chest was the last thing that you recalled, before slipping into perpetual slumber.

* * *

You honestly thought that you had been used, just like the rest of the girls before you, because when you woke up, already dressed and resting comfortably on your backpack for support, he was well and truly gone.

You were so devastated that you skipped out on a week of school with a fake illness, forever tarnishing your perfect attendance record and ensuring you a place that was nowhere near as charming as top of the class.

But eventually you were forced to return, irrespective of your social anxiety regarding said comeback, and you made sure to avoid all of the hubs that he populated most frequently, steering clear of the senior area and instead sticking to Ino's side like a perpetual third-wheel.

You caught fleeting glances of him, every now and again, "flirting" with the girls of his year without ever saying a thing. You don't stick around to see him fuck yet another easy conquest.

But the dreaded "mixed grade additional subject day", i.e. Advanced Astrophysics, came flying around the corner, and you soon find yourself standing awkwardly in the hallway, having run into the cause of your tears and heartbreak whilst trying to avoid him altogether. _Oh god_.

He stared at you with an intensity that made you squirm for more reasons than one, and you shifted your gaze to somewhere over his shoulder, creating the opportunity that he had been waiting for.

In front of a large crowd of intimidated bystanders and fellow classmates, he leans down and kisses you, without reservations of any kind whatsoever, making a show of teeth and tongue while he was at it.

You flush with colour and confusion. What was he _doing_?

When he pulled away slightly, craning down from his normally imposing height in order to get down to your level of particular shortness, there was a thin thread of saliva connecting your lips together, and you blush at the intimate connotations that his actions were displaying so openly.

He looks at you with a mildly bland expression, and the tangibility of his annoyance was not lost on you.

He grasps your hand in his, ignoring the scandalised whispers and jealous quips in favour of dragging you down a very familiar hallway, his gaze fixed on the same metal door that served as the staff's only emergency exit.

A solid five minutes later, and after nearly suffering from a broken ankle multiple times after tripping over your own two feet whilst stumbling precariously after Gaara's eerily handsome profile, you are thrown against that same solid "wall" beneath the bleachers.

His accusing stare was withering, and you quailed a little at the sight of it.

"Where the fuck have you been all week?!"

He sounded irate, but concerned, the furrow creasing his brow all the evidence you needed to confirm this, and guilt unconsciously twisted in your gut. He was worried about you? But why? Hadn't he left you alone and vulnerable after he had gotten some from the notoriously shy (now not) virgin of their school?

Your hesitance to supply him with an answer was plainly obvious, for he filled in the blanks for you.

"I went back into the school to grab some of the cafeteria's leftovers, and when I came back, you were already long gone. Next thing I know, you're absent for an entire fucking _WEEK_! What _the fuck_? Were you just _playing around with me_?!"

Um, _WHAT_? **You**, playing with _him_?!

He had it so completely backwards, it wasn't even funny!

You tell him what you honestly felt, including the fact that he had assumedly fucked you only for kicks. He tells you once again how wrong you are, punctuating his statement with a firm kiss to your bruised lips.

"You're a fool." He mumbles against your mouth, voice permanently husky and monotonous, while his eyes remained expressively aloof.

When he takes you under the bleachers that afternoon, in that special place that had forged so many conflicting misconceptions, his soft words and gentle caresses (actions you knew he had never extended to anybody else but you) bring you to the very brink of climax; and with that, there also came profound clarity.

Clarity that made your loving of him and his less than savoury interactions more than worth the heartache, most definitely.

_"I really like you..."_

* * *

~**_Owarimashita_**

* * *

_**Ending Remarks: **__This was weird to write, and I got stuck at the end, so excuse my crappy inability to properly articulate my obscure thought processes. -3-_

_I hope you enjoyed this, my darling(s)! *Heartsyou*_

_Please leave a review!_

_Ja ne!_

**_~Rin_**


End file.
